Shikamaru Nara
Also see the original: Shikamaru Nara Shikamaru Nara is a Shinobi, a Chunin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He is a member of Team Asuma, teamed with Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi under Asuma Sarutobi. Background At an unspecified point before the start of the series, Shikamaru participated in the Chunin Selection Exams. It can be assumed that this was when he was promoted to Chunin, above his peers. Shikamaru took part in a mission to prevent Sasuke Uchiha from defecting from the Hidden Leaf. The mission failed, and Shikamaru almost died in the process. Appearance Shikamaru has long, dark hair pulled back in a ponytail. He wears a gray jacket with brown pants and has his Headband tied around his arm. Personality Shikamaru has proven to be very intuitive and perceptive. During the First Exam of the Season One Chunin Selection Exams, he was the first one to figure out the first clue, allowing him to proceed with his team through the Exam and finish in minutes. He dislikes strife, such as having to participate in the Exam again despite already being a Chunin. Shikamaru shows tremendous loyalty to the members of his team; before fighting Ino, he assured her that their battle would not get in the way of them being a team. While he did win their match, he found it difficult to make the final strike, needing Ino's reassurance that it was okay. Abilities Shikamaru's primary technique is the Shadow Possession Jutsu. He uses this to ensnare his opponents by manipulating his shadow, thus forcing them to copy his movements. He has shown to be quite skilled in utilizing this Jutsu, manipulating his opponents in ways that he can attack them while they are not able to strike back. Story Season One Shikamaru and his team participate in the Season One Chunin Selection Exams. As the Exam's Proctor Ibiki Morino arrives, he explains to them the process of the Exam. Each team must locate a series of intel pieces hidden across the Village, the first of which is in the classroom they are all in. Shikamaru is vocal in asking several questions regarding the specifics of the Exams. Upon explaining the entirety of the Exam, Ibiki departs, thus beginning the Exam. Shikamaru is the first to decipher the Exam's first clue, and he leads his team out of the classroom without saying anything to any of the other participants. They pass the Exam in minutes and proceed to the Second Exam. They are seen in the Forest of Death taking a break during the Exam, complaining about having to survive in the Forest. Shikamaru laments having to take the Exam again in spite of being a Chunin, so that his teammates would have a fair chance. Ino Yamanaka coaxes her teammates forward, for the sake of getting the Exam over with. Their team passes the Exam, and they must now participate in a Preliminary Exam comprising of one-on-one battles to determine who will proceed to the Third Exam. In the third match, Shikamaru is paired with fellow teammate Ino. The two are stunned at this, but as they enter the arena, they embrace each other tightly. They assure each other that the battle will not get in the way of them being a team. The fight begins, and they quickly reach a stalemate for a time before Shikamaru ensnares Ino with his Shadow Possession Jutsu. Shikamaru apologizes to her, and after Ino reassures him, Shikamaru makes the final strike against her, rendering her unconscious to win the fight. He watches as she is taken out of the arena for medical treatment before returning to the audience. Category:Character